Reborn
by jessiCore123451
Summary: A girl named Ever is marked, and moves to the House Of Night, Her warrior Stark, loves her passionatly. Will she love him? With the help of her friends Ace, Isha, Calista, and Ella, she will find out.
1. Life Changes

**Reborn**

_**I opened my eyes into the dark eyes of the tracker. My life was entombed into life threatning changes, and I was to afraid to run. Actually, terrified fitted the situation more properly. He pointed his long, finger at my head. Darkness swallowed me, never ending, it stretched out in front of me, and I never knew when it was going to end. A blinding light appeared before me, and I screamed. That was when I fainted. **_

**I was in a beautiful place. I stared across a long, narrow, cotton field. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. Even, though I knew this was a dream. All I cared about at the moment, was the neverending field, of happiness. I stood there, beside a cherry blossom tree, breathing in the warm, honeysuckle air. It smelled of haysacks, and meadows. At that moment, I felt a sudden rush of cold air. Darkness covered the corners of my vision, and I screamed.**

**I opened my eyes into the dark eyes of the tracker. My life was entombed into life threatning changes, and I was to afraid to run. Actually, terrified fitted the situation more properly. He pointed his long, finger at my head. Darkness swallowed me, never ending, it stretched out in front of me, and I never knew when it was going to end. A blinding light appeared before me, and I screamed. That was when I fainted. **

**A women sat in a dark room. It was cold, and mucky. She had beautiful, long, black, layered hair, with blond highlights. She was sitting on an exquisite looking bench. The ones from old movies, the ones we thought we're imaginary. I gazed at her for moments, nervous to move. **

_**"I know your there, deary. I am Nyx. The Goddess."**_** she spoke. I gasped, quietly. She turned slowly to face me.**

**She was utterly beautiful. Her mark layed upon her forehead. It was gorgeous. **_**"Ever, Night chooses thee. You will now be marked. Your destined to be at the House Of Night!" **_** She pointed her finger at me, and my forehead exploded in pain. During that time she walked over to me, and kissed my forehead, where my mark lay, and the dream shattered.**

**I opened my eyes, and gazed above me in wonder.**


	2. House Of Night

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ever's Point Of View: **

**I sat upright in my bed. **_**It was just a dream, just a dream.**_** I kept saying to myself. **_**It's not real, imaginary.**_** I got out of bed. **_**I will just look in the mirror to make sure it was a dream.**_** I thought. I looked in the mirror, and stared, wide eyed, at the beautiful girl in the mirror. Her eyes we're the same blue colour as mine. But **_**brighter, bluer.**_** Her skin was also whiter, almost transparent looking. Her hair was longer, blacker, and has she always had blond highlights? Wait. The beautiful women in the mirror, looked just like Nyx.**

**I knew for a fact, that it was me in the mirror. I am Nyx's reincarnate. That mean's I have control over the five affinities for the elements. And I could magnifist all of the extra powers imaginable. I was a freak. But, even though i'm a freak, I knew my dream actually happened. I was a vampyre fledging. **

**I needed to pack the stuff I would need, and miss the most. I threw some skinny jeans into my suitcase, my favourite t-shirts, socks, undergarments, and a few of my favourite hoodies. I even packed some mitt's, and a hat, for my new future. I grabbed my favourite books, and put them into my backpack, and in my backpack, I also packed, my iPod Touch, my camera, my cell phone, PSP, and my mini phonebook. In my suitcase I included, my stuffed cat(I wouldn't be able to sleep without it, new future or not), a few of my favourite CD's, my alarm clock, my laptop, my toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving supplises, earrings, deoderent, and jewlerry. I also packed some snacks, and drinks or the trip there, and a picture of my family and I. I took my bags, and walked out to the main room. My family gasped as they saw me put my shoes on, and throw some in my bag.**

**"Can I have some money for the House Of Night?" I asked. **

**"Su-sure. We love you baby. Even through all of your changing." My dad came up and hugged me hard, along with my sisters. My mom came out of the kitchen and brought me 1000 dollars, my library card, my passport, and birth certificate. She hugged me hard, and kissed my cheek. I grabbed my cat, and kissed her fur. She was mine. No one else's, I even bought her. "Bring her. And her supplises." my mom said. She brought a small bag with her supplises, and food, and I gave them all a group hug, and left.**

**I got in my Yellow Porshe, and drove off, my human memories, dimming, behind me.**


	3. Arrival

**CHAPTER 3**

**My cat Lulu, snuggled against my side. It is nice knowing I didn't have to leave her behind. She was an orange tabby, kind of fat, and soft. I was driving through thick snow, but I finally caught sight of the House Of Night, my new home.**

**My name is Ever. I am allowed to change my name for my new life, so I am taking my last name off, and making my name just Ever. I am 15 years old, and I lived in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. The snow was finally starting to make me mad. "Fire come to me, Earth come to me, Water come to me, Air come to me." I pulled over, and raised my hands, while closing my eyes. The last thing I saw was snow falling, onto a white blanket of snow, on the ground. "Fire burn away the snow, I am experiencing. Earth, get rid of the snow, of which I am enticipating. Water, wash away the snow today. And Air, come and blow the melted snow away!" I flung my hands, and whirled them around, my eyes still closed, and purshed my lips, and blew. I opened my eyes, and all of the snow was gone, and it was a sunny day, with grass showing, not one drop of melted snow was found around me. "I could get used to this." I chuckled at myself. "Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, thank you, you may depart." I felt the elements leave my power for the time being.**

**I pulled up through the House Of Night's front gate. I parked in an empty spot, and stepped out, holding my Lulu, in my arms. She was purring, and sleeping, adoringly. I went to the trunk, and grabbed my suitcase, my backpack, and Lulu's bag. I shut the trunk door. I walked towards the big, wooden doors, gazing around me curiously. I opened the doors, and gasped with shock.**


	4. Roommate

**CHAPTER 4**

**The House Of Night was something from a fairy tale. The inside halls looked like a castle. Just instead of grey stone, it was brown stone. Lanterns lit the hallways dimly, and benches sat around the halls. This was my new home. I smiled. Someone touched my shoulder.**

**"You must be Ever. Welcome to your new home! My name is Nicole. I am the High Priestess. You may refer to me as a normal, high school princabal. I will be your mentor. Would you like to meet your roommate, little Nyx's reincarnate." She proclaimed.**

**"Ho-how did you know I was Nyx's reincarnate?" I stuttered. How did she know?**

**"I am psychic. That is my gift from Nyx. I can read minds, sense feelings, and see peoples dreams." she added.**

**"O-okay." I stuttered. "Will I have a roomate?"**

**"Do you want a roomate?" she asked. We get to **_**choose**_** if we get a roommate?! This school is sweet!**

**"Yes please, that would be great, wonderful. Thank you." I realized I was babbling. So I just stopped, and stood there smiling at her.**

**"Of course. This way please." She made a hand gesture for me to follow her. I did. We passed classrooms, as she explained which one was, she showed me offices, important rooms, and bathrooms. We stepped outside, and walked across a nice path, to a building, that looked like a mansion. We stepped inside, and there was girls everywhere, with cresent moons on their foreheads. We walked passed them all, and went up, long, narrow, stairs. At the top, doors we're everywhere, with numbers on them. We went into a room, number 13. **_**Lucky thirteen. Yay.**_** And a girl was there brushing her hair. She turned and looked at me for a good minute, and smiled.**

**"Ever?" She asked.**

**"Yes, and you are?" I asked.**

**"Calista." she said. I loved that name! **

**"Well, Ever if you need me find me, have a good night. She hugged me, smiled warmly at Calista, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I put my bags down, and layed Lulu, softly on my pillow. **

**"Awweee! Is that your cat?" she asked. I nodded, and smiling sheepishly. She sat beside her, and started petting her. I put away my clothes, my electronics, books, laptop, bathroom supplises, and put my shoes, hat, and mittens by the door. I hung my coat on the hanger, along with my sweaters. I put my bags in the closet, my alarm clock on the desk,and my family picture beside it. I was unpacked. I walked slowly over to me bed, and collapsed. **

**"I am so tired." I said.**

**"That was me on my first day." She made a concerned face. "We are going to be great friends!"**

**We both started laughing, knowing what she said, is, and will be, offically true.**


	5. Soulmates Discovered

**CHAPTER 5**

**We walked down the narrow hall, towards the 'dining hall' to meet Calista's friends. Once we walked in a boy caught my sight. He was so unbelievably hot, my mouth watered. Calista snapped her fingers infront of my face. "Ever?" She asked. **

**"Yeah?" I asked, still staring at the beautiful boy. She followed my gaze with her eyes.**

**"That's Stark. James Stark. But he dropped the James, it's just Stark." she explained. "If your soulmates with someone, if you look at the soulmate directly in the eyes, and if your chest explodes in pain, and if you feel a zap of temptation, he or she is your soulmate."**

**Stark looked my way, and gazed directly into my eyes. My chest exploded in pain, and Stark, and I screamed, and fell over. I heard people rushing over to help us. I looked up, and tears we're pouring down my face. Stark did the same.**

**"Calista.. are me and Stark.. soulmates?" I asked. She nodded, crying herself. Nyx appeared before us all.**

_**Ever, and James Stark, you have discovered your soulmates. You will not be given a heart shaped mark on both of your chests, and you will be able to communicate through your thoughts. Be well Ever, and Stark, I love you both, congratulations."**_

**And Nyx vanished.**


	6. Love

**CHAPTER 6**

**Stark was suddenly behind me, and he lifted me up with his hands. He held my hand, and pulled me out of the room.**

**"So, your the one." He said, once we walked into his room, and locked the door.**

**"I'm the one." I said, nervous. **

**"Since we're together forever, i'm Stark." he said.**

**"I'm Ever." I added. He smiled at me and bent to press his lips softly against mine. The kiss was wonderful. The way he moved his lips against mine, we we're both enjoying it. He was a very good kisser. We kissed ten times harder, and he helped me get my shirt off. I did the pants. Then, I helped him get his shirt off, then his pants. He took off his boxers, and I took off my bra, and panties. We pressed our bodies so close together that his private injected into mine. We grinded. He kissed with so much force, that we both collapsed on his bed. We kept rolling on and off of eachother. His hands we're everywhere, my body, the bed, my head. He kiss suddenly got harder, and hotter. On impulse, I took his hand from the small of my back, and took it so that it was cupping my breast in his bare hand. He moaned in pleasure. He parted his lips from my mouth and planted kisses everywhere all over my face, over, and over again. Then he kissed my chin, until he got to my neck. He planted sloppy kisses, all over my neck, then he kissed slopingly, down until he got to my breast, he kissed, licked, and sucked my breast into his mouth. Then he kissed down to my hip. He licked, kissed, and sucked there, then he kissed down lower, and gave me a blowjob. He kissed, licked, and sucked my private in his mouth. Then he licked my whole body, from my private and up. Then he kissed my chin, my two cheeks until he got to my mouth.**

**We rolled so that I was on top of him now. I kissed him all over the face, multiple times, slopingly. Then I licked his face all over, and moved down to his neck. I planted sloppy kisses all over his neck, and then licked his neck. I moved down to his chest, and stomach, and kissed, licked, and sucked it all. I moved down, kissing everything on the way of course, and kissed, licked, and sucked his private into my mouth. I gave his a blowjob. I sucked his private, then swallowed. Then I licked his body up to his lips, and kissed him hard. We we're still making out. I played with the hairs on the back of his neck, and said, "You feel so good."**

**He responded, "So do you." We grinded, kissed, and made love, for the rest of the night.**


	7. Full Moon Ritual

**CHAPTER 7**

**I woke up, laying on top of Stark. He was so adorable when he was asleep. Oh great. To top it all off, he snores. I chuckled quiestly, and stood up, got changed, and walked over to Stark. I shook his shoulders.**

**"Ev-reurever...'' I assumed be mumbled Ever. **

**"STARK!" I yelled. She yelled, and fell off of the bed. **

**"Wha-what? Oh Ever! Baby! I love you. Sorry for that. What's the time?" he asked.**

**"Time for the Full Moon Ritual. Apparently I am the leader.. of the Dark Daughters. I got called. So we... gotta go!" I yanked the clothes on his, and towed him from the room, along with me. We entered a beautiful room, and I put on a beautiful, black dress. We gathered in a circle. And I saw unfamiliar faces. Wait. Calista was there! She was representing Earth. I began the ritual.**

**"Air supports us, and surrounds us, I call to you Air, and ask that you wash away anyones despair. Come to me Air!" I lit the lighter to the candle, and suddenly I was surrounded by whiriling, air. I moved quickly to where fire was represented.**

**"Fire helps us by keeping us warm. I call to you Fire, and ask that you burn away everyone's mourn. Come to me Fire!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and I suddenly, felt very, very warm. I walked over to Water.**

**Water is the drink of life. I call to you Water, and ask that you give everyone strong might. Come to me Water!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and felt like water was up to my knees. I walked to Calista, representing Earth.**

**"Earth surrounds us everywhere. I call to you Earth, and ask that your nurishing strength help bring everyone a lot of care. Come to me Earth!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and heard birds chirping, and smelled hay, and honeysuckle. I walked to the center of the circle.**

**"Spirit fills us with life, energy, and soul. I call to you Spirit, and ask that you help us find our destiny! Come to me Spirit!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and I felt my spirit flutter. I smiled, and walked over to the table, where the blood was held. "Everyone, I pass this blood around for you to drink! It will refill our energy's!" I passed the blood around one by one until everyone had a sip. When, I got it back, I drank every last drop of it. It tasted amazing.**

**"Our Full Moon Ritual is not over! Rejoice fledgings! Merry meet, and Merry part, and Merry meet again!" I sang.**

**"Merry meet, and Merry part, and Merry meet again!" they responded.**

**That was when my first Full Moon Ritual was completed.**


	8. Vision

**CHAPTER 8**

**I gathered my things, and went to Calsita.**

**"Who are they?" I asked.**

**"He's Ace. He is a loyal guy, and he will never let you down." She pointed to the guy that represented Air. She pointed at the girl that represented fire. "That's Isha. She is faithful to everyone. And she is Ella." she said pointing at a girl that represented Water well.**

**"Hey guys, i'm Ever. Nice to meet you guys." I smiled. **

**"You too!" They all proclaimed.**

**I found Stark, and left the room. "Ever.. that dress makes you look sexy. Really **_**hot.**_**" Stark proclaimed. Stark pulled out a razor sharp knife, and cut his neck, then cut mine. I screamed. "Drink from me, baby. I will drink from you. I want to be imprinted with you. But first.. will you accept my Warrior's Oath?" I was staring at the line of red scarlet, on his neck, my mouth watering. "Ever? Oh Goddess! Ever, are you wanting to drink from me first?" I breathed in the air, not controlling myself anymore. I pulled his neck down to my mouth, and licked the line slightly. I felt his shiver, and moan in pleasure. His blood exploded in my mouth, making my taste buds go wild. I pressed y mouth against the cut, and started drinking from huge gulps from his throat. While, I felt him do the same. It felt amazing. It made me want more of Stark, and more of his blood. It was at that moment I knew, James Stark, truly became my soulmate, and consort.**

**I pulled away and licked the cut on his neck. **_**Heal. Stop bleeding. Heal.**_** I thought. The cut stopped bleeding completly, and it began to close. He did the same. We both looked into eachother's eyes. "Thank you." I added.**

**"Your welcome. So, Ever.. do you accept my Warrior's Oath?" he asked.**

**"Yes I do Stark." I lifted my one hand facing him. "And may Nyx bless us, and give you strength, so you can become my Warrior, completly, and fufillingly." We both smiled at eachother.**

**James Stark was now unbreakable from me. He was my soulmate, consort, and Warrior. I couldn't be happier. I started to feel dizzy. I knew what was happening. **_**A vision was coming.**_

**"Stark!" I whispered. "I am having a vision.. don't leave me-" I was saying, but it was cut off, by my eyes rolling to the back of my head, only whites showing now. **

**STARK'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Ever's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was having a vision. She went completly limp in my arms, and only whites we're showing in her eyes. Out of nowhere she screamed.**

**"I'm burning! Get away from me! Get aw-" It was chocked off by a gurgle. Ever was burning? I pulled out my cell phone and called Nicole, the High Preistess. All of a sudden, she burst into the room, and ran over to Ever. She shook her shoulder's slightly.**

**"Ever! Tell me what you see!" She commanded. **

**"The fire. To hot! I'm to hot!" She screamed again and again. She suddenly relaxed, and her eyes we're beginning to go back to normal, and she was gaining the colour back in her skin. "Nicole? Stark?"**

**"Yes we're here." Nicole answered. "What did you see?" **

**"Can I have a drink of water first please, I feel like I just ran a marathon in a desert." She asked.**

**"Of course." Nicole went over to the fridge, and brought back some water. Ever drank from huge gulps. **

**"Now, please Ever. What did you see?" Nicole begged.**

**"I saw us.. vampyres, and fledgings, being burned. I experienced it from my point of view, I was burning. I caught a glimpse of Stark being burned too. It all happened because you died Nicole. Your death made it happen." **

**Nichole gasped.**


End file.
